headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Gwen 1
| next = ''Spider-Gwen'' #2 }} "Most Wanted? (Part 1)" is the title to the first issue of the first ''Spider-Gwen'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Jason Latour with artwork and inks by Robbi Rodriguez. Rodriguez also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. It was colored by Rico Renzi and lettered by Clayton Cowles of Virtual Calligraphy. The story was edited by Nick Lowe with Devin Lewis as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an April, 2015 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis As a teenager, Gwen Stacy went to a demonstration on radioactivity and was bitten by a radioactive spider. The bite transformed her, granting her amazing powers: A precognitive awareness of danger, adhesive fingertips and toes, and the proportional speed and strength of a spider. To the residents of New York, she is the dangerous vigilante called Spider-Woman, but you know here as... Spider-Gwen. Appearances * Spider-Woman, Gwen Stacy * Betty Brant * Em Jay Watson * Foggy Nelson * Frank Castle * George Stacy * Glory Grant * Randy Robertson * Aleksei Sytsevich * Bodega Bandit * Vulture, Adrian T. Toomes * Ben Grimm * Hobie Brown * Izzy * Jean DeWolff * Murder-Face * Mary Janes, The * New York City Police Department * Oscorp * Yancy Street Gang * Altered humans * Birds :* Vultures * Cats * Humans * Earth-65 * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan * Web-shooters * None * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Talons * Winged flight * Captain * Mayor * Hospital * Jail * Reporter Notes & Trivia * Gwen Stacy was created by writer Jason Latour and artist Robbi Rodriguez. She first appeared in ''Edge of Spider-Verse'' #2 in November, 2014. She is based on the Earth-616 version of Gwen Stacy who first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #31 in December, 1965. * Series publisher is Dan Buckley. * Alan Fine is the executive producer of this series. * Joe Quesada is the Chief Creative Officer on the this issue. * Design by Idette Winecoor and Jessica Pizarro. * This issue shipped with thirty different variant covers, which also includes second and third printings ad well as retailer exclusive variants. * This issue is reprinted in the Spider-Gwen: Most Wanted? trade paperback collection. * This issue includes a recap of events from [[Edge of Spider-Verse 2|''Edge of Spider-Verse #2]]. * Reference is made to the action movie Die Hard in this issue, which stars Bruce Willis. * Gwen Stacy appeared last in ''Spider-Verse'' #2. * Editor Nick Lowe has a spot illustration in this issue. * Reference is made to Peter Porker in this issue. * Reference is made to J. Jonah Jameson in this issue, who is the Mayor of New York City. * The Dollar Dog proprietor says the phrase "Action is your reward", which is a re-wording of the lyric "Action is his reward" from the original 1967 Spider-Man cartoon series theme song. * Randy Robertson says the line "Face it, tiger. You already hit the jackpot". which is a re-wording of Mary Jane Watson's infamous line from the Earth-616 universe, which she originally said in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #42 in November, 1966. * Betty Brant jokingly refers to the band as "Jim and the Holograms", which is a reference to the 1980s animated series Jem and the Holograms. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *